


At First, It Was Only Bones

by Logic_With_A_Pinch_Of_Deceit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gang AU, Gen, M/M, Magic AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logic_With_A_Pinch_Of_Deceit/pseuds/Logic_With_A_Pinch_Of_Deceit





	At First, It Was Only Bones

At first, the only thing in this new world was bones. These were the bones of humans, the bones that were a result of the most recent human war. The last war humans would ever fight in, actually. The humans had "Created" many new species, ones that resembled creatures from fairy tales and myths. The humans called them Mythics. The humans thought that creating these Mythics would win the war they had against each other. However, the humans got cocky. When humans get cocky, they die out and die out they did. 

However, this story is about four people and their mentors. Or as they are better known as... The leaders of the Embodiments gang. There were four leaders, Morality, a pixie who was specialized in poisons. Logic, a witch who was skilled in the art of dissection. Anxiety, a siren who used his voice to lure people into his traps. Creativity, a vampire who used seduction as his main weapon. 

Their mentors are a mystery, even less is known about them than the actual leaders. All anyone knows is their aliases, The Snake, The Heart, and Sleep.

But this story has one message and only one: "Stay away from the embodiments."


End file.
